


The long drive home

by demiurgent_g



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demiurgent_g/pseuds/demiurgent_g
Summary: On the way to surprise her boyfriend, our heroine is surprised herself.





	The long drive home

As soon as she got home from the shops, Laney pulled one of her bags from the pile and excitedly shook out her new lingerie. Royal purple with gold embroidery, the matching bra and knickers had been absolutely irresistible. She smiled as she thought how Jake would respond to discovering them after their date on Friday and wished for a moment that she didn’t have to wait. 

She hesitated, then grinned as she sent him a text. “Are you busy tonight?”

Not waiting for a response, she half stripped, then frowned and went in search of scissors to cut the tags off her new purchases. By the time she’d found them and returned to her bedroom, he’d responded.

“Watching Netflix. You want to do something?”

She smiled, sent him a quick “x” and hastily changed into the purple underwear. She did a quick spin in front of the mirror, making sure labels were tucked in and there were no unsightly bulges. The knickers were high leg and high waisted, skimming over her love handles and lengthening her legs. The bra was balcony, giving her an impressive cleavage and positioning her breasts so they thrust forwards as much as possible. She updated her makeup hastily with a fresh dust of face powder, a smokier eyeshadow and a slick of her favourite plum lipstick.

She needed sexy shoes that she could drive in, and she found a pair of black ankle boots with gold zips and a suggestive padlock motif. Then, with her lips curving into a smile equal parts knowing and nervous, she reached into the wardrobe for her longest coat.

She pulled it on, fastened it tightly and then stared carefully at herself to make sure there was no possibility it would open before she was ready. She reached for her car keys. Before her fingers closed around them she hesitated. She glanced down, reflected, then nodded decisively and returned to her bedroom. Biting her lip, she opened the bottom drawer and retrieved one of her favourite toys, a slim vibrating wand with a remote control. She squeezed her thighs together as she looked at it, then grinned, took off her panties and gently pushed it between her labia. She was already surprisingly wet, but couldn’t resist a quick buzz as she worked the wand back and forth, before lodging it firmly into her pussy. Now fully excited she put her knickers back on and hurried out of the door into the dark winter evening.

She drove more carefully than she ever had in her life. It was a 40 minute drive to Jake’s, going cross country on unlit roads and she didn’t want to be in an accident. The thought of an ambulance driver discovering her dressed like this was… kinky enough to excite her, but she was too ashamed of the feeling to acknowledge it and insisted to herself she would be mortified to be seen this way. In the end, it wasn’t an ambulance that caught her. It was the cops.

When the lights flashed in her rear view, she immediately slowed and pulled over to allow them to pass. The police car pulled up behind her and the driver walked over. Stunned, she wound down the window and he directed her into a layby a few hundred yards down the road. As she pulled up parallel to the road she felt incredibly conscious of the solid presence of her toy inside her. Her vagina clutched around it and she stayed frozen in her seat until the officer once again walked up to her window and asked her to get out of the car.

Laney felt a flare of panic and, unable to refuse his request, she did as she was told. He instructed her to stand on the passenger side of the police vehicle, away from the road. Feeling infinitely safer out of the glare of headlights, she began to relax.

“Is this your vehicle ma’am?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Can I see your license, please?”

She automatically reached for her pocket before realising that all it contained was her remote control and she had left her purse and all her identification at home.

“I’m sorry, I don’t actually have it on me.”

“I see.” He turned and spoke into his radio. His partner came and stood behind him, staring at her. She caught his eye and felt herself become light headed.

“Your license plate is a match for a partial we have that was involved in a drug ring. We’re going to need to search your car ma’am.”

Relieved at such a simple explanation and confident there were no drugs or drug related anything in her car, she smiled and agreed hastily, hoping they would finish quickly and she could be on her way. The policeman’s partner headed over to her car, while he kept his attention focussed on her.

“Of course, I will also have to search you, ma’am.”

“What?” Her voice came out as a high pitched squeak. “Why?”

“Standard procedure, ma’am as you were driving the vehicle in question.”

“But, you can’t! I mean, do you have to?”

“Yes, ma’am, and I must caution you that your reaction is highly suspicious.”

“But, but…” She trailed to a halt, terrified, knees quivering and nipples tingling as she knew she would have to explain her outfit.

The policeman kept his eyes trained on her as he spoke into his radio. “Officer 265, car is being searched. Suspect is unwilling to submit to search. We may have to bring her in under arrest.”

“No!” Laney stopped him abruptly as she realised the escalating horror of being discovered wearing this in a police station and then having to call someone to bail her out. “Please, please don’t arrest me. I… it’s ok. You can search me.”

“You understand I will be searching you for drugs, ma’am?”

“Yes, yes, of course. It’s OK. I don’t do drugs.”

“Please turn around and place your hands on the vehicle, ma’am.”

As she rested her hands on the cold metal, a car shot past. It was obscured by the trees until it was directly in front of her, and she realised how sheltered this spot was. She dropped her gaze from the road to the roof of the car and counted the slow passage of time by the motion of his hands. He patted her down from the shoulders to wrists, then down her sides, hands moving in a business-like pattern. Then he reached her pockets and slid his hands in. He retrieved the remote from her pocket and she bit her lip begging internally that he wouldn’t question it.

The wand buzzed.

Already highly conscious of its presence, she twitched in response and wriggled her hips involuntarily. There was a momentary pause and the officer’s hands returned to her. He continued his pat down and it seemed to her his hands were less brisk, more firm. As they passed her hips, they moved to her front and pressed briefly on her lower abdomen, either side of her vulva and on her upper thighs. They moved to the side of her hips and slid down. As they moved to her rear, she expected a slight spank and lifted her hips unconsciously. He rewarded her with a light pat and continued his trajectory down the outside of her legs. 

When he reached the ankle, both hands moved to her left leg and he patted all the way up, encountering nothing but bare skin until he reached her upper thigs. Here, her legs met and he asked her to spread her legs further so he could do a full check. As she spread them, was it her imagination, or did the wand slip, ever so slightly? 

His hands continued their journey up and patted her thighs only. The side of his right hand just brushed against her panties and her thighs quivered.

Without pause he moved on to the right leg and repeated the process. Again, as he reached the apex of her thighs she felt his left hand just brush the underside of her panties and then his hand stopped, thumb resting in the crevice between her buttocks and fingers applying enough pressure to the gusset between her legs that the wand moved inside her.

His hands withdrew and she bit back a whimper. Hoping against hope he wasn’t going to comment, she was horrified to hear the radio crackle into life. 

“This is Officer 265. Suspect’s vehicle is still under inspection, and the suspect appears to have objects secreted around her person. A full body search will be required.”

The radio responded, but due to the blood pounding in her ears and the excessive crackle, she wasn’t able to make out the words. Laney bit her lip as her head drooped and she stared at the floor. 

“Ma’am?”

She jerked back into awareness. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“We need to do a full body search ma’am. Please could you remove your coat?”

She froze, not daring to respond.

“Ma’am, if you aren’t willing to be searched here we will be obliged to take you into custody.”

“Please don’t!” Her whispered response conveyed her panic, but she still didn’t move to take off her coat. He gave her another few seconds before insisting:

“Ma’am, you are required to remove your coat.”

Her hands dropped hesitantly to the belt and she slowly undid it and the coat’s buttons. Another car shot past and she froze again, horrified by the enormity of what was about to happen. Suddenly desperate to talk her way out of it she turned and blurted, “Officer, please, I can explain!...”

“Ma’am, I need you to face the vehicle and remove your coat.” 

“No, no, please let me talk to...”

“Ma’am, please face the vehicle and remove your coat.” His voice was firm, emotionless, utterly implacable and she could not find the words to argue. Meekly she turned away and unfastened her coat. Another car went past and she shrank against the vehicle as she removed it at last.

“Please place your hands against the roof of the vehicle.”

His voice was still the same and for a moment she felt a surge of normalcy, enabling her to obey easily. 

His hands returned to her and the normalcy faded fast.

He patted down her shoulders and arms as before, but now as he patted down her chest, she felt his hands hot against the cool night air. They didn’t just pat her down now, they caressed; moving slowly and carefully to feel every curve and crevice. His hands caught and lifted her breasts, squeezing them together and pinching her nipples. Before she could find voice to protest, he’d moved his hands to slide them between the fabric and her skin, exploring the depths of her cleavage and stroking over every inch of her. Soon he moved on and she released the breath she had been holding as he stroked her bare midriff. 

Now she realised how much closer he was than he had been the first time and she felt the itchy fabric of his bulky uniform brushing against her, making her feel somehow more exposed. She felt a rush of heat to her genitals and squirmed slightly. The officer’s hands stopped moving.

“Ma’am, I need you to hold still during the search.”

She nodded and stood still.

“Ma’am, I said I need you to hold still.”

She stood still, unsure.

“Did you hear me Ma’am. You must hold still.” She inhaled sharply as she realised his intention, but she felt so grateful that he was willing to give her direction that she simply acquiesced meekly.

“Yes, officer.” 

He casually returned his hands to her breasts and squeezed the nipples again, hard. She squirmed.

“You need to hold still during the search ma’am.”

“Yes, officer.” She whimpered.

His hands moved to pat down her midriff as before, but now when he reached the panties he ran his hands over the fabric as he had with her bra, but without reaching down in between her legs. When his hands slid beneath the fabric she waited expectantly, but again, he simply explored her buttocks and thighs.

Now he moved down her legs and she almost groaned in frustration.

As he moved back up though, his fingers stopped patting her thighs and began to caress them. Again her reached the top of her left leg and his right hand stroked her pussy, knocking the wand. Mindful of his instructions she stayed still, although her buttocks clenched and she had to bite her lip to prevent her moan of pleasure. He repeated his journey up her right leg and there he rested his hand, cupped under her gusset and gently moved it back and forth, his thumb resting in the crease of her buttocks as he did so.

The wand moved under his clever fingers and she tensed throughout.

He stepped back again and the radio came back to life.

“This is Officer 265, we discovered a suspicious object in the suspect’s pockets and they definitely have one object secreted about their person.”

There was a pause. More crackling.

“Very good, sir, a full cavity search shall be implemented.”

More crackling. Laney fought hard not to turn around and beg him to let her go. She had been instructed to stay still.

“I’ll keep you informed, sir. Out.”

“Ma’am, we are obliged to progress to a full cavity search based on the object you have secreted here,” he reached between her legs unexpectedly and took a firm hold of her pussy. The wand was pressed right up against her clitoris and she groaned at the sudden difference from his gentleness before to this almost brutal grip. He continued his speech, unmoved by her response, “and this suspicious device.” 

The wand came to life, vibrating hard directly against her clitoris and she felt her legs shake. The vibrations moved through to the 5th setting and then he let her go. The wand remained inside her, buzzing deeply and no longer so intensely through her clitoris, but more than enough to build her tension.

“I will remove your panties now, ma’am, please remain with your hands against the vehicle at all times.”

There was no motion for a moment until she remembered.

“Yes, officer.”

Then his hands slid into her panties on either side of her hips and worked them down to her ankles. He instructed her to lift one leg at a time and removed them entirely. She stood in only her bra and a pair of ankle boots beside a busy road as the officer tucked her wet panties into her cleavage.

He took hold of the wand and slid it back and forth. He pulled it out in its entirety and then rubbed it forwards to slide its length against her clitoris. She groaned and bit her lip involuntarily. He returned it to her vagina and slid it in and out, rotating it gently as he opened his radio channel again.

“Officer 265 I can confirm I have removed one foreign object. Suspect may be carrying more. Will continue cavity search.”

He drew the wand out fully and moved it back, between her buttocks. She suddenly gasped as she realised what the “full cavity search” entailed. He pressed his whole body up against her nakedness and she felt for the first time how much larger and more powerful than her he was. She stilled and whimpered a quiet protest, but he continued gently on. She felt his fingers gently separate her buttocks and find her asshole. It was almost ticklish and she quivered. The vibrating wand slid back forwards again, shockingly cold now as it encountered her pussy and he once again drenched it in her hot fluids as he played gently with her anus.

Beginning to enjoy the gentle pressure, she began to relax, and when she felt the vibrations hit her rectum she shivered. He aligned it perfectly and gently slid the slim wand in. It seemed to take forever to work its way up and her whole being was absorbed in this strange, foreign sensation. 

While she was so focussed on that, she failed to notice the car window wind silently down.

Once the wand was in place, the officer moved her a few inches to the right and asked her to press up against the vehicle. Unsure what would follow, she nervously obeyed and was relieved when his fingers slid over her labia and played with her clitoris. Two fingers slid easily into her drenched pussy and pumped upwards. A third soon joined it. 

They moved in and out, seeking, exploring, stroking over her clitoris and outer labia each time they withdrew. 

As his body was pressed against her, she was unsurprised to feel a second hand begin to caress her left breast, circling round and squeezing the nipple. The fabric was eased off the breast and then she felt the heat of a mouth seizing onto her nipple and she jerked back involuntarily.

She couldn’t move. The policeman behind her had her trapped and before she could tell him what was happening he withdrew his hands, seized her shoulders and span her round.

“Ma’am, I instructed you to remain still.”

“Yes, but…”

“Ma’am, as you are resisting this search I am forced to believe you have secreted illegal goods about your person and will need to be investigated more thoroughly.”

“What?” Her mind was dazed. How could he be more thorough?

“Ma’am, please remove your bra.”

“What?” 

“Ma’am, please remove your bra.”

“Yes, officer…. But, but why?”

“Ma’am, if you have been transporting illegal drugs there will be trace elements left on your skin. Please remove your bra and we will test for them.”

She removed the bra, catching the panties that dropped when she unfastened it and laying them both on the hood of the police car. The policeman reached out and tweaked one of her nipples, before bending down and suckling and nibbling hard on them.

“There are no obvious signs of trace elements.”

Dazed, confused, she simply mumbled: “Yes, officer.”

His hands reached between her legs again and resumed their earlier pumping. 

“There are no obvious signs of foreign objects being stored in the lower parts of the vagina.”

She was leaning back against the car with her eyes closed, body shaking in time to his vigorous hand motions.

“Y-yes, officer.”

His cock slid into her, hard and fast. She gasped and her eyes flew wide open. They met the eyes of his partner, stood behind him, his wicked grin highlighted by the blue light spilling from the car and she was stunned.

“Commencing full depth search for foreign objects.”

“Yes. Officer.” She panted out the words as he punctuated each with a deep thrust. She couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and dropped her chin to his shoulder, moaning involuntarily.

He drove into her repeatedly for almost a minute, pounding her hot wetness until she was shuddering and desperate for release then he abruptly withdrew.

“No foreign objects found in vaginal cavity.”

He pulled away from her and turned her around again. As he did, she realised she was now positioned facing the road by the hood of the car and she gasped in embarrassment, trying to drop and hide. He took a firm grip of her hips and she ended up in a position where she presented her arse to him. She felt the wand, still vibrating, pull easily out of her rear.

Soon she felt his cock running between her legs, running against her labia as he had with the wand, not so long ago, picking up her wetness. She moaned as she felt him press his head against her rectum and tensed involuntarily.

The wand returned to her pussy and found her clitoris, where it pressed against her. In a very short time she forgot her fear and he was able to push past the entrance and into her.

“Full rectal search commencing.” 

“Yes, officer!” The words gasped out without conscious thought as he began to bear down upon her.

As with the wand, it seemed to take much longer for the whole of his length to enter her, but eventually she felt the weight of his hips against her arse. As she lay acquiescent, he began to move slowly, in and out in long languorous strokes. 

His hands reached around and began to tease her dangling breasts and she wished silently he would also play with her clit again as her pussy began to feel achingly empty.

It didn’t happen and soon she overcame her pride: “Please officer!”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“Please play with my pussy!”

“Do you want me to play with your pussy?”

“Yes, officer!”

“Did you like it when my cock was in your pussy?”

“Yes, officer!”

“Do you want me to fuck your pussy?”

“Yes, officer!”

He pulled her upright and turned her round so they once again had their backs to the road, with his cock still buried deep in her ass.

She felt dizzy and it took a moment for her to realise what she was looking at – the first officer was back in front of her, and the hands on her breasts, the cock shifting in her arse, belonged tohis partner.

She gasped, shuddered and moaned involuntarily as a surge of deeply shameful pleasure overcame her. As she trembled the man behind her grunted in pleasure and she felt herself tighten.

“Please, officer.” It was a long, drawn out moan, and he came forwards, hands unleashing his prick as he neared her. She gasped with pleasure at the prospect and he once again buried himself swiftly within her.

This time he made no pretence and simply fucked her hard. The man behind her also moved in and out but more slowly, timing it so that every other beat the two cocks surged in her together, rubbing against her most sensitive areas.

She came hard and fast.

Although they stopped moving when she came, they weren’t done with her yet. The front officer reached down between them and flicked her clitoris gently, driving her to twist and shake as her post orgasmic sensitivity was driven to new heights. The man at her rear played with her breasts, and then presented them to the officer who sucked and nibbled on them until she quivered responsively to each change in technique.

She was desperate to feel them moving and begged them to, at which point they turned her around once again.

Now she in all her naked glory was suspended between the two men and facing the road. A car shot past, and she was suddenly reminded how public this space was.

They moved around the car, carrying her with them, and now the officer sat on the hood of the police car her legs spread across him. He leaned back casually, lazily eying her breasts which were on full display in the blue lights, wicked grin in place. 

“I think it’s time for you to fuck us.”

“What?”

“We’re going to stay right here, until we come, with you fucking us.”

She felt her insides clench again. 

“And you like that don’t you? You want to be caught.”

“No!” Her protest was heartfelt and involuntary, clinging to him as she heard another car coming nearer. 

“It turns you on that you might be seen – completely naked on a public road, taking it from two guys at once.”

“No, please! I can’t be caught!”

He slid along the car, so they were fully sheltered as the car went past and as the sound of its engine died away, all was silent.

He looked at her, considering, then used a remote to turn off the lights on the car. In the sudden gloom she could relax. 

“You’d better start riding soon.” She could hear a smirk in his voice. “You only get a twenty second warning about oncoming vehicles on this stretch. Less, if they’re speeding.”

She gasped and began to move up and down. It was harder with two cocks to keep the angle correct, but her desperation helped. She moved, pumping up and down for almost a minute, feeling the threat of being seen ever present and building her sensations of illicit pleasure.

The man behind her returned to tormenting her breasts and the officer she rode paid full attention to her clitoris.

Suddenly she felt the guy behind her turn rigid as his self control gave way and he began pounding her tender ass hard. She couldn’t move any more under his weight and she caught the eyes of the officer as she submitted to the pleasure of the man behind her. What they each saw was enough to tip them over the edge and she gasped, twitched and moaned as the two men took control of her body.

She felt the man behind her come and withdraw, still ejaculating onto her back. As he finished the officer rolled her onto her back and pinned her hands above her head as he pounded into her once again.

She came seconds before he did and as she lay in her blissful aftermath she heard his partner say “Car.”

She was picked up, pulled around the car and propped up against it, dripping with cum.

As she stood, staring dazedly at the officer before her, he grinned once more as he adjusted his trousers.

“I advise you, Ma’am, not to drive with foreign objects inserted into your person. It can lead to unpleasant outcomes.”

“Yes, officer.”

 “Your coat, ma’am.” One of them had pushed her belongings into the pockets, except the car keys which he now handed her separately.

“Yes, officer.”

She swung the coat around, pulled it on and walked, naked beneath it, back to her car.

"Hey!"

She swung round. His partner came jogging after her. He wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug and dropped a tender kiss on her lips.

"You OK?"

"Amazing." She murmured the word, and was pleased to see his smug grin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

"Bye, Jake."

He jogged back to the other car and the lights were turned back on long enough to make it easy for her to get into her own vehicle before they sped off.


End file.
